Lost in Translation
by omagerdnerdynord
Summary: Robin is a lost tourist, Regina is visiting her father in Puerto Rico. Feeling playful and wanting to hear him attempt to speak Spanish, she pretends not to understand English. Cue fluff.


The summer air was humid and heavy, the dampness on your skin making you want to jump into the nearby Atlantic Ocean, to let the waves wash the unbearable warmth away. It was nighttime in San Juan, and Regina was going along the Isla Verde beachside, eyeing the bars, nightclubs and casinos as she walks by them, a red fan in her hands creating a light, refreshing breeze against her glowing skin.

She'd decided to go and rediscover her father's city by night, opting for a little red summer dress, flowing out from her waist down, stopping a few centimeters above her knee. The halter-top deliciously displayed her cleavage, a simple white pearl resting in the middle of the smooth and enticing breasts. She'd settled for flats, white and feminine sandals guaranteeing a painless night for her heels and toes.

She still hadn't decided whether or not she'd join her old friends for a drink at _Manzana envenada,_ preferring to enjoy the slightly fresher night air, walking along the seaside, basking at the city's beauty, humming to herself and observing some tourists walking by…

Speaking of which one of them looks very lost. A sandy blonde man is squinting hard at his map, so hard she thinks he's going to burn a hole through it. He keeps on pacing slightly without really moving from his spot, sometimes turning the map sideways or other in the hope of being enlightened. His head looks up at times, eyes desperately seeking a sign, a street name he longs to recognize… From his style and light skin she can tell he's not from here, if she hadn't noticed the tell-tale signs of a tourist of course.

Regina continues her perusal of the man, not really understanding why he's piqued her interest so, but her lips curve upwards in a small smirk. _He's amusing._ The man must be around her age, dressed in a white tank top that displays his toned arms, and casual, dark green shorts. He's standing near the palm trees of the beach, his sneakers sinking into the sand as he turns and twists, still intent on deciphering his map.

She thinks he's cute, handsome even, in a rugged sort of way. He has a light stubble, and as his head finally faces her direction, her eyes lock with his baby blues. She feels her heart speeding up in her chest and even from a few meters away she can feel a tension build. There's a sort of breathlessness to this encounter, and she sees him pick up his large backpack, throw it onto his shoulders, and head her way.

In a matter of seconds he's standing before her, an apologetic smile on his face, dimples poking out and making her feel lightheaded.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for disturbing you, miss, but it would seem I'm rather lost. Do you think you could help me find my way? "

His voice is rich and deep, pleasant to the ears, and his pronounced British accent makes her weak in the knees. She feels…odd. Perplexed even at her sudden and unordinary response to this stranger who'd completely taken over her thoughts in the few minutes she'd been observing him. All plans of partying or joining her friends had vanished, and all that remained was this handsome and fit Englishman.

Feeling playful and wanting to hear him attempt to speak Spanish, she pretends not to understand him.

"¿Cómo? No hablo inglés."

Damnit. The beautiful woman before him didn't understand English. He was screwed.

He'd been looking for his hotel for so long he couldn't even remember how much time he'd spent roaming the streets of San Juan. Nearing desperation, he'd made eye contact with a breath-takingly beautiful woman standing just a few meters from him. Seizing his chance, he'd gone up to her, assuming she was a local who could help him and hopefully, - _hopefully_ \- he'd get to know her and take her out for a drink. Immediately he'd felt blinded by her grace and enthralling brown eyes, and it took a conscious effort for him to keep his eyes from gazing at her soft curves.

He's so screwed though. He's come to Puerto Rico knowing his level in Spanish is sufficient to understand what he's being told and respond a few simple, short sentences, but he feels particularly self-conscious of his pronounced British accent. He swallows his pride and takes a moment to think up his response. After all he's lost and resolute to finally get to his hotel. And he wants to spend as much time as he can with the gorgeous dark-haired woman before him.

"Umm, hola! Me llamo Robin. Soy británico y…" he takes another moment to plan the rest of his sentence. "Estoy perdido y necessito…ayuda?"

She's obviously holding back a laugh, her lips pursed and curved in a small smile that reaches her splendid eyes. She answers him promptly, and he swears her voice is like honey to his ears, deeper than most women's, and oh-so sensual. He seems unable to tear away his eyes from her warm, brown orbs, and he hears his breath catch slightly as her lips move.

"Hola! Soy Regina…¿Dónde vas?"

So her name is Regina… lovely name. Oh, um, right, where he's going… He takes his map in his hands once again and tries desperately to explain where he's going, stumbling with his words and looking back up into her eyes occasionally. When he can't seem to get her to understand with his limited Spanish, he attempts to mimic it with his hands agitatedly and suddenly she bursts out in laughter, holding her ribs with her forearm and hands. It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

This man was adorable. Her plan had worked perfectly and she didn't regret it. His British accent is just too cute. She feels an odd warmth in her chest as he attempts to explain the way to his hotel, and it grows every time his blue eyes look back up into hers. At some point he gives up on trying to speak Spanish, and now he's using his hands and she can't take it anymore, it's too funny.

Failing to hold back a snicker, her laughter finally bursts through, and she holds her stomach with her arm in an attempt to soothe the spasms breaking through her. She feels her eyes tear up a bit and, breathing deeply she manages to calm back down. The man – Robin- is staring at her in…awe? She waves her hand in front of her quickly, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry I messed with you, I do speak English."

Oddly he doesn't seem irritated. On the contrary, his face adorns a charming smile, his eyes crinkling with mirth. He lets out a small chuckle.

"Well, you got me. I apologize for my terrible Spanish, it could be considered offensive by some…"

She grins back. "No worries, I've heard worse. So, about that hotel…?"

His eyes pop open and he scrambles for his map, as if he was suddenly remembering he was lost. He takes it out between the both of them and their bodies are closer now, she can smell a faint woodsy scent coming from him. Nervous, she opens her fan once again and starts flicking her wrist, creating pleasurable waves of fresh air.

Their shoulders are almost touching, and Robin gulps nervously as she starts fanning herself. The action sends a lovely fragrance to his nose, a sweet and tangy smell he can't identify…maybe flowers? He focuses back on his map and starts explaining where he's planning on going.

Regina proposes to accompany him there, seeing as he has no sense of direction.

"I wouldn't want you to get lost again, or I'd find you here again tomorrow, sleeping on a bench."

Turns out his hotel is not far from where she lives with her father. On their way there they have a nice chat, taking small detours to explore the city, not yet wanting to part. He learns she doesn't live here, that she's just visiting her father, and he tells her that he's not coming from a faraway place like London, that he works in New York.

She lets out a small giggle and tells him that she also lives in New York, that she works as a University professor.

"That young?" He gives a small whistle of appreciation. "You must be truly gifted."

She blushes slightly at that, hoping that the darkness conceals it, that the city's lights aren't illuminating her face at that moment. 'Yes, well, I love my job, and I'm very passionate about my subject so…"

She likes Robin. She likes talking with him, she likes his eyes, his smile… It all feel so natural and their talk flows freely, teasing each other and joking around, learning a bit about the other…She purposefully makes another small detour, reluctant to see him leave. Maybe they'll be able to meet again in New York…?

Their conversation sadly comes to an end as they reach his hotel, and she can see his smile drop at the realization, her face probably mirroring his. Robin looks back up at her hopefully.

"Maybe I could leave my stuff here and we can go out have a drink, get to know each other?"

Yes. She'd like that. She'd like that very much. And she tells him so.


End file.
